Harry Potter Cipher
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't found by the wizards that evening in Godric's hollow, after Voldemort's defeat? What if a certain dream demon came first and decided to make Harry his assistant? And when the Harry who's raised by an insane all-powerful demon named Bill Cipher attends to Hogwarts, what are going to happen?
1. Prologue

**First, I want to make clear that I got the inspiration to this story from "Kid Cipher" by Soulscarcity13, and therefore it maybe are a few similarities, even if I'd tried to hold them out of this story! Now; enjoy!  
**

 **Prologue**

 _The House in Godric's Hollow, England._

With a flash of light a certain omniscient dream demon appeared in the home of the Potters.

A woman's death scream filled the air. Bill sighed delightful. Death screams were nearly so enjoyable as his favourite song – 10 hours of Rising Shepherd Tone.

But no time for this. He wanted to see what's going to happen with the horror of the Wizarding World. An hour ago he'd foreseen that the events tonight should choose the destiny of the world. Either Lord Voldemort should die, or triumph.

Bill floated into the room where the final "battle" were standing, in the same second as Voldemort screamed in horror and died. Bill took a second to enjoy the scream and the taste of the man's horror, but knew he didn't have so much time before these "good" wizards should be here.

Bill looked at the thing which saved the world. A crying infant named Harry Potter.  
Bill raised a hypothetical eyebrow. This baby defeated the Dark Lord? He took a look inside it, or "him" if you was fussy, and loved what he saw. The kid were filled with dark magic. The bleeding scar on his head were the proof. Bill snapped his fingers and a rag appeared and removed the blood, and Bill healed it so it wouldn't leak out more.

"I think I keep you, kid." He said to the infant, thinking about everything he could learn this child. Harry Potter would be a perfect assistant. And the faces of those Pines when he had a human child of his own, to raise to be just as he wanted him to be… Priceless!

He took up the infant in his arms and created a portal to Gravity Falls.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit long-winded. Next chapter is better, I promise!**

 **Eleven years later**

 _Platform 9 ¾, The train station, London, England._

In Platform 9 ¾ everyone stared when suddenly a big dark hole appeared in the middle of the platform. If you looked inside you saw a star sky, not the usual, but a totally different one.

A yellow light came out of the hole and two humans stepped out casually, like they did this every day. The adult was tall and well-trained, with styled golden blonde hair and one yellow eye. The other one were covered by a triangular eyepatch. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt, a yellow evening vest, yellow blazer with the lower part covered by a pyramid pattern and the outfit were completed by black gloves, top hat, bow tie and a cane.

The boy, who seemed to be eleven, had black hair and green eyes and was wearing similar black dress pants and shoes and white dress shirt, a yellow evening vest and a black bow tie.

His trunk and other things were floating in the air behind him. Everyone on the platform stared at them, but they didn't seem to care, none of them. The boy glanced at the train and the people around them before he grinned widely. Too widely for the most people to feel comfortable around him.

"Well then, Harry. Does you have everything?" the adult said.  
"Of course, Bill. And if I'm not, I just take a portal home and get it. I maybe comes and greets, if school gets too boring or I miss messing with Pine Tree and Shooting Star."  
He was rewarded with a grin, even wider than Harry's.  
"That's my boy."

Bill laid an arm over his shoulders and pushed him nearer a moment before letting go.  
"Run away now, kid. Won't miss the train. It would be much faster to take a portal, but Pine Tree told me that most human children likes train journeys. And after all, you're still both how talented you even are."  
Harry did a bit sad face for a moment before lighting up again. He knew he never would become as powerful as Bill, who was an all-powerful omniscient dream demon, and he was still a human. But like Bill he didn't like to think about things he couldn't do anything about since it was so much he actually _could_ make anything about, and grinned again.

"This is going to be interesting. First time I met someone with more powers than usual humans, except you and the creatures in the forest, who is cowards and weaklings all of them."  
"Sure it be, kid. But go on now, the train is going soon, and you're still not good enough to take a portal to a moving place. If you succeeds well this year I'll maybe learn you when you're back. And gives you a new always-screaming-head to your collection. But never forget; Reality is an illusion and Universe is a hologram! Keep your gold near, bye kid!"

Harry's eyes glowered about the thought about learning more of the Darkest Arts (Bill only worked with the best, so only Dark Arts were way too plebeian) and to get a new Head that always Screaming. He loved those.  
"Of course I won't forget! Bye Bill!" he shouted and walked on the train, with his trunk following him. It didn't took a long time to find an empty compartment. He settled and began to think about all funny things he could do when he came back to Gravity Falls. He looked on his pocket-watch, which was made of pure gold, and saw that the train would leave in one minute.

It knocked on the door and a red haired boy looked inside.  
"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."  
Harry shrugged and pointed with his thumb to show him to come in. The boy looked a little bit nervous and wore old clothes. He came probably, no apparently, a quite poor wizard-family, with inherited clothes. Harry shuddered by the though. Inherit clothes… It should be like him wearing Pine Tree's old rags.  
"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He presented himself.  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, even if I prefer Harry Cipher."  
"So… so it's true." Ron said, looking both shocked and impressed. "I mean, does you really have that…"  
Harry looked at him, annoyed that he had such a hard time to spit it out.  
"The what?"  
"The scar." Ron whispered. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he would do such a big thing about it. He was proud over the scar since it was the proof over the Dark magic, and power which lived inside him.

"Oh. Yes." He said bored and lifted his hair to Ron could see it. Ron said 'wow' nearly breathlessly and looked really impressed. Of course Harry liked when people looked at him impressed, even if it never meant so much if it wasn't Bill, since it was so hard to impress Bill, but to be like that just because of a scar, even if it was shaped as a lightning… He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the trolley lady who asked if they wanted something.

"No thank you, I have." Ron said and swallowed on the same time as he held up a hunch of… bread? Harry looked greedy at the candy on the trolley. He loved candy, and wizard candy the most, but Gravity Falls didn't have much special except the 'looser candy', and Question Mark was the only one who liked that.

"I'll take it all." He said and snapped his fingers and a big bunch with galleons appeared, floating in the air.  
"Wow." Ron said again.

When the trolley lady had left it all in the seat and left for getting more candy to fill the trolley with, so the other children also could have, Ron asked, a bit shy, if it was OK if he…  
"Sure." Harry said. A little grumpy about having to share, but it was something with this kid he liked. Ron smiled widely and took a Chocolate Frog.  
"Oh, Dumbledore. Again." He said disappointed. Harry looked at him.  
"Does you collect on those?" he asked and Ron nodded.  
"If you want you can have mine. When Bill gets me Chocolate Frogs I'll eat them, but I don't really care about the cards even if I don't throw them away."  
Ron's eyes widened.  
"Really? But does you have them here?" Harry grinned and snapped his fingers again, and a big pile of cards appeared and fell down on the floor. Ron began to look on them and found some he'd never seen before. He was amazed.  
"Does you collect something, Harry?" he asked. Harry's grin widened.  
"Heads that always screaming. Those are wonderful. Bill promised me more if I does well this year."

Ron stared at him. This boy was strange, even for a celebrity. What did he mean with 'Heads that always screaming'? Was it some kind of… toy? Or a candy? But before he had the time to ask it knocked on the door again. A girl with brown hair looked inside.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asked. Ron told her no and Harry looked at her evaluative. She stared at Dipper and his elegant clothes for a second, before she seemed to realize something.

"Holy cricked! You're Harry Potter!" she said.  
"The one and only." Harry replied and chuckled. Was it going to be like this all the time?

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?" she asked Ron, who still was searching through the cards.  
"Ron Weasley." Ron answered.  
"Pleasure." She turned to Harry again. "I've read everything about you! You killed You-Know-Who when you still was a baby!"

"Wondering about people I've killed, hu? I like you. You and Red II here."  
Ron frowned and looked at him, wondering.  
"Red II?"  
"Well, the name Red is already taken by a girl home, Wendy Curdoy. So you'll be Red II. I can't have two Red."  
"If you don't mind I rather be called Ron."  
"Awww... No fun!" Harry complained. Hermione continued talk about everything she knew about Harry for a while. Harry suddenly interrupted her.  
"Hey. What about make a deal? I don't call you Red II, I call you Ron, and in exchange you'll be my friend, doesn't matter what?" A glow spread in Harry's eyes. Ron smiled. Of course! Even if he was strange he seemed to be nice.  
"Sure!" Ron said. Harry offered him his right hand and it started to burn in purple flames.  
"Seal the deal, and shake on it, buddy."  
Ron seemed hesitant, but slowly he grabbed Harry's hand and his hand was soon surrounded by the flames. To his surprise, it didn't burn. It actually felt kind of good. Harry grinned and the fire disappeared when he released his grip on Ron's hand. Hermione were amazed, and a little bit scared even if she didn't understood why. She'd never heard about that kind of magic. And it seemed like it was new to Ron too.

After a while of silence Ron seemed to remember something.  
"Hey, Harry. Why did you say you preferred Harry Cipher in front of Harry Potter? Oh, and who's this Bill you talked about? A friend?"  
Hermione seemed confused when she heard this. Harry Cipher? What? Harry leaned back and put a Bertie Bott's in his mouth. Ah, Rotten egg. Delicious. And anyone had to think it tasted better than Loser Candy. Except maybe Question Mark, again. He's a sort of his own.  
"Bill is my… guardian and my Master. He's the one who raised me. Bill Cipher. So I never knew my parents, but he's my family and therefore I feels like I should have his name instead."

None of that was true. Harry snickered by the thought of 'his guardian Bill Cipher'. Bill was everything except a guardian. Okay, he'd always looked after Harry so he was kind of that, but it still was so wrong word. But since he was a eleven-years-old human he needed a guardian and therefore it was what he was told to call Bill. And only a fool disobeyed Bill. No, only the most foolish of the fools. And Harry Potter Cipher was really not a fool. And the reason he wanted to be called Cipher had a little bit to do with that Bill was the one who raised him, and he _did_ love Bill, but most it felt great to have the right to call himself a Cipher, which was the most powerful beings in the multiverse. One in each universe. And in this, the real Bill Cipher allowed him to name himself a Cipher.

Ron thought after. That name, Bill Cipher, sounded familiar. And it was coupled with his mother. Well, he could write and ask her later.

Hermione cooed. Probably though it was cute. Girls…

Then she realized something.  
"Master? You said; your guardian and Master? What did you mean with that?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known that they should react like that. Bill had told him that it wasn't very common to have someone to call master now more. He pitied those who hadn't. Bill was always there for him – if he wasn't away making deals or something, but it didn't usually take long and when he was younger he was with Pine Tree and Shooting Star that time – and taught him everything about the Darkest Arts and raised him.  
"Yes, Master. Something wrong with that?" Harry asked defensively. He had a dangerous glow in his eyes and Hermione leaned back unconsciously.  
"No no. Not at all." She hurried to answer him. "I was just… surprised. Never met anyone who had a master before."  
Harry calmed down a little bit.  
"It's awesome. Bill's the best in the whole Multiverse! And I see on your faces that you don't know what the Multiverse is. I'll explain that someday. He's like a parent, but much better because he let me do so much parents wouldn't, especially not mine who were cowards who hided for Voldemort." Both Ron and Hermione gasped. Both because he said the name and because he called Lily and James Potter cowards. In their eyes they were heroes who offered their lives for their only child.

"Harry! Your parents were great humans! They hided because they wanted to protect you! And they both offered their lives for you!" Hermione protested.  
Harry only shrugged, like, if you says so. He was actually grateful that Voldemort had killed them. I he hadn't he would never had come to Bill. And that wasn't something Bill had told him as many thought, he had understood that by himself. But he held his mouth shut, because his new friends should absolutely be shocked if he said so.

Hermione decided to change the subject.  
"I think we're there soon. You should change to your robes."  
"If you goes out of here we'll do it." Ron told her. She rolled her eyes and walked out, closing the door after her. Ron changed but Harry didn't. The red-haired looked at him, but decided not to say something. When Ron was dressed they opened the door and saw that Hermione had got her trunk when she was out there. She struggled to get it up on the shelf.

"A hand, maybe?" She asked. Harry smiled.  
"One or two?"  
"Eeehh… two?" When he got the answer his smile turned to a grin and he snapped his fingers. Two shaking, old-looking hands appeared in the air and lifted up the trunk. Then they took place beside her. Hermione hit her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
"W-what is that?" She asked horrified.  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Duh. It's two hands, like you asked for. It's a gift. They're yours. Be grateful, I don't usually do gifts."

She was shaken, but she didn't want to be rude so she placed them in her trunk, which she succeeded to open there it was on the shelf. She thanked Harry, which just smiled and waved his hand. But then her curiosity took over.  
"How did you do that? Wandless magic? I though only the greatest wizards and witches could do that, and you haven't even began school."  
"Yes. I didn't think about it, but when you say so… I don't know anybody else than Dumbledore who can do that." Ron added.  
"It's nothing. I always uses wandless magic. A wand is so clumsy. I mean, why lay time on wands and spells when it's much easier to do it without?"  
Hermione and Ron just blinked when he said this. He smiled at their confusion and enjoyed the trip. At the question why he hadn't his robe he simply answered: "Why should I?" and his friends let it go. They already understood that they wouldn't get any straights answers out from him.


	3. The Sorting

**I don't know anything about Hagrid's accent, so you can just imagine it. This maybe took a long time, but finally update!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Hogsmeade Train Station, Scotland_

Ron and Hermione stepped of the train, carrying their trunks. Harry came after them, his trunk floating in the air again. All the other students stared at him, except the floating trunks he really struck out because he still hadn't changed to the robe, so he had his elegant clothes and colourful vest on.

"First years! First years! This way!" A loud voice shouted and they took their way against it. It was a really big man with big black beard.  
"Wow." Came from Ron when he glanced at the half-giant.

When the half-giant, Harry understood it was Rubeus Hagrid, key keeper on Hogwarts, saw Harry he took his way against him.  
"Isn't it Harry Potter? The last time I saw you were when your parents celebrated your birth! Where have you _been_ all these years? We all was so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere." Hagrid said, curious.  
"Gravity Falls, Oregon." Harry answered shortly. "And yes, that's me." He did a mockingly bow. Hagrid seemed surprised of his attitude, but realized that that wasn't his thing to deal with. So he just waved to them to follow them.

They were told to take place in small boats. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the boy who lost his toad, Neville, took one since they should be 4 in every boat. Neville were quite shy and nervous and didn't say much, and Hermione and Ron were both overwhelmed by the sight of the Hogwarts Castle's lights in the darkness. Harry were just bored. He spend the time thinking about how he would mess with the teachers. He loved new toys, and since these surely was used to magical stuff they wouldn't be too much taken back by that, so they could focus on the important things instead. Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Fez, Glasses and McGucket which were his favourites were still horrified by what he did, but the… amaze that they had in the beginning was gone by now. And Shooting Star still hadn't give up to try to get him to leave Bill. She was impossible.

When they reached the castle they all followed a Professor McGonagall in the castle and was told to wait outside the Great Hall a moment. When she was gone a blonde boy with two 'gorillas' following him walked to Harry.  
"Then it is true, what they said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" A gasp came from the others. Harry watched the blonde boy, amused.  
"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
Ron snickered. As fast as the lightning Draco turned to him.  
"Does you think my name is funny, hu? I don't need to ask about yours. Red hair, and a second-hand-robe. You have to be a Weasley." Ron became quiet. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Hello, Draco. As you said, I'm Harry Potter." Again he bowed mockingly. "Nice to meetcha."

"I'll tell you, Potter. As you are going to see, some wizard families are better than others. You don't want to befriend the wrong kind. I can help you with that." He offered his hand. Harry tilted his head.  
"Should that be a deal? What would you want in return?" After all, shook hands usually meant deals.  
"Uhhh…" Draco said.  
"I afraid I have to thank no, Draco." Harry told him with a charming smile. "I don't take deals, I makes them. And you can't really have too many friends, or what do you think? But to make sure you don't think I thanks no to your friendship, just the deal, I'm going to give you a gift to prove that."  
Hermione and Ron paled, they understood that soon it would be something disgusting in here. Harry clapped his hands and a pale blue, light transparent head appeared in the air and fell down on the floor, precisely in front of Draco. It screamed loudly. Harry laughed joyfully.  
"Here! Have a head that always screaming! My favourite thing!"  
Ron's eyes went wide. He remembered that this was the things Harry said he collected. He had many of _this thing?_ Draco, and the most of the students, began to scream too. McGonagall came outrunning.  
"What is going on here?" she yelled.  
"I just gave Draco a gift, professor." Harry told her happily. "It's one of my favourite things in the whole world."

She stared at the head on the floor. Then she pointed her wand against it and said a spell, but before the spell hit the head Harry snatched it. He began to stroke it lovingly. Everyone stared at him.  
"Mr. Potter. I would appreciate if you don't gave your friends gifts that scarred them for life."  
"Why would that head do that? It's so sweet." He said, not understand. "Sure, the 'muggles' home doesn't appreciate it so much, but I though wizards should be more funny."  
"Wh…what? You gave these things to muggles? Don't you know it's forbidden to use magic in front of muggles?!"  
"Nope. And they all used by now, Bill does it all the time. I'm not going to stop, because they would just think it's suspecting, that I don't do it."  
McGonagall shook her head. She would have to take this with the headmaster later. But for now…  
"Just... get rid of it. And after that, please follow me." She said and Harry sighed disappointed before he gestured and the head was gone. McGonagall opened the big doors and revealed the Great Hall.

A marveled gasp came from the most of the first-classes. Hermione told another girl that she'd read in _Hogwarts – a history_ that the un-existent roof was there, if was just enchanted to show the nightsky and Ron seemed very nervous. Harry looked at the Head Table were the teachers sat and saw a familiar face. A man who looked a bit like Bill's human body, but with blue hair and eyes instead of yellow sat there, looking at him with a grin.  
"Tad?" Harry exclaimed, shocked. Ron looked questioning at him. He pointed at the blue haired man. "That's Bill's brother, Tad Strange. What does he here? He's not the kind who are a teacher." Ron shrugged. He didn't have any answers.

They was told to stay in front of the stair up to the Head Table and McGonagall began to read up names. Both Hermione and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco was sorted into Slytherin. No one seemed surprised over that. But when it was Harry's turn the room was filled by a total silence.

The Sorting Hat was curious. He had noted the boy which not had school uniform but yellow and black evening clothes, and wondered about him. When Professor McGonagall called out: "Harry Potter!" And the boy did his way to the scene he was unusually enough excited to sort this boy. Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, who mysteriously disappeared from his house when his parents got murdered and he defeated You-know-Who... Now he was going to sort him.

Harry Potter had a self-confident grin on his face when he sat down on the stool. The Sortin g Hat was placed on his head and... a scream. A terrible scream that nearly lamed everyone in the room. The Sorting Hat were filled by Harry's thoughs and memories, of killing for fun, torturing people and horrible scenes of burning orphanages and bloody childs and raped women and men and pained animals and animals who raped and... and the Sorting Hat shouted out a weak "Gryffindor!", because the boy was brave even if he was tototally ruthless and evil and insane, before he fainted at the sight of a not-very-known, but the most cruelest and eviless and powerfullest being in the world, a demon which Harry always loved and obeyed. Bill Cipher.

A gasp of relieve came from the wizards, witches and even the ghosts in the room when the screaming ended. Harry was the only one who seemed unaffected. But when they saw that the Hat had fainted everyones attention turned to Harry again. What the heck did the Hat see in that boy's head?

McGonagall shook her head to wake her up from the dismay and hurried to take the Hat of Harry's head. Harry smiled triumphantly and walked and settled beside Ron in front of the Gryffindor Table. Everyone stared at him but when the Sorting Hat took a deep breath, woke up and continued with the sorting they seemed to pull together.

"Hi!" A red-head who looked a bit like an older Ron said. "I'm Fred..." he began and the one on the other side of the table who looked nearly exactly like him ended: "...and I'm George. We're Ron's big brothers." and together they said: "Welcome to Gryffindor!"  
Harry smiled pleasantly and shaked their hands.  
"Yellow!" he greeted them. "A pleasure."  
"May we ask..."  
"...why you doesn't wear your robes?"

"No you don't, but you did, so I guess I can answer." Harry replied. "Because those robes are terrible. Have you looked at them? There's no way I wear something like that. Not a single spot of yellow, if you isn't Hufflepuff, even!"

Man, this boy was strange, the twins told each other with the gaze. Well, it wasn't anything they could do about it, so instead they dropped the subject. Another of Ron's big brothers, Percy, asked him where he'd been all this time and why he'd disappeared.  
Harry rolled his eyes. Their tendence to not know things were getting really annoying. Now he'd understood how Bill feeled when he had to explain things for Pine Tree and Shooting Star again and again.  
"I've been in Gravity Falls, Oregon. And why is not your business."  
"America? What did you do there?" Percy persisted.  
"Like I'd said; none of your business. It's not anyones business than mine." His voice were dangerous low now, warning everyone from keeping with these questions. Percy muttered a sorry and Harry looked even more irritated.  
"Please, thank you and sorry. What a stupid words, created by stupid humans. I really have to ask Bill someday how someone even got up with that idea."

"Because it's called good behavior, Harry. It isn't stupid." Hermione said. "What sort of upbringing dit you get, really?"  
"A great one. I've learned magic you only can dream about and done marvellous things."  
Hermione looked sceptical, but decided to let it go. No need to make him mad. He hadn't seen him mad, but was sure she didn't want to.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, presented Tad as a new professor and after that the feast began. The strange atmosphere were soon gone and Harry felt like everyone else, except his elegant clothes, for a time. This food was even better than Shooting Star and Pine Tree's. Shooting Star always insisted that they should give them some food so he didn't starve, since Bill really not knew much about the human body. He normally were in his real body, the triangle, and didn't have those needs as Harry had and tended to forget them. The only thing he ever forgot.

After the feast they were showed to the Common Rooms of the Houses and the dormitories. Harry showed Tad with a gesture that he wanted to talk with him, and could just hope that Tad would do as he wanted. Bill and his brother were nearly the only ones who didn't do as he wanted. Not strange, since they were the most powerful demons in the Multiverse and he was only a kid, even if he was a powerful and Dark one.

Harry was showed to his dorm, which he should share with Ron, Neville and two boys named Dean and Seamus. They were both excitet to share room with Harry Potter. Harry himself just sighed, grateful that he could take a portal home whenever he wanted. Share room with Ron could be fun, and Neville seemed to be really easy to manipulate so that was good, but those both were going to be annoying.

It knocked on the door. Seamus opened the door, and Tad stood there.  
"Oh, hi, professor." Seamus said, wondering what he did here. Tad smiled.  
"Can I talk to Harry a little bit, privat? I would appreciate if you all leaved this room for a moment. Except you of course, Harry."  
The other nodded and began to walk out.  
"Hi Tad." Harry said. Everyone – except Ron who knew it was a "related" if you could call it that, to Harry, looked surprised that he called the teacher by surname. But they leaved without questions when Tad didn't say anything.

"So, I got the feeling you wanted to talk to me, kid?" Tad asked, but he already knew what Harry wanted. He sat down in the nearest bed, that happened to be Ron's. Harry looked at him.  
"Yes. What does you do here? I don't mean to be rude or something, but you don't seems like the kind of demon who finds it interesting to infiltrate humans." Bill and Tad was the only ones he was careful not to be rude to. They didn't take lightly on it, and he didn't want to be in the way for their wrath.

"Well, I was bored, and since you should begin school I promised Bill to look after you. He wanted to make sure you made it good here. And you know what I mean with good." Harry did, and grinned evily. "So I manipulated Dumbledore to give me the job as charm teacher. See ya' in class, kid." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Good bye, Tad." Harry said and the demon walked out. Ron and the others came in again.  
"What was that about?" Dean wondered.  
"Nothing. He just answered on why he's here. He's Bill's brother."  
"His guardian." Ron explained for the others, who didn't know who Bill was. They accepted it, even if they didn't understood why he needed to talk about that private. Soon the unpacking were on again.

Harry earned his fair square of strange gazes that night, when he unpacked things like daggers – which his room mates found a bit worrying, dead animals in cans and some books which cover had words in a language non of them ever seen. But they all decided not to say anything. And because it been a strenuous day for them all they were soon asleep.

 _ **Rewiev, please!**_

 _ **And maybe I should have placed Harry in Slytherin, but well, well. Done is done. I don't want to rewrite everything in this or next chapter.**_


	4. Visiting home

**I'm so sorry it took such a long time. I just forgot to update! I hope you can forgive me.**

 _Harry's dorm, the week after._

Harry hadn't been on any lessons yet. And he still refused to wear the school robes. And the Sorting Hat wavered every time he was mentioned and refused to talk about it. But Harry didn't care about anything like that. He was happy. He, Ron and Hermione had becomes closer last week, even if he did understand they though he was insane – which he was, of course – but he didn't care. He could be really mean sometimes and scared many of the people on Hogwarts, but by some reason he was always nice against them. Even if he had a little odd sight about nice. He refused to stop giving them "gifts" because that was what friends does and did really like strange things – and they didn't know half of it. All which was macabre they hadn't heard about at all – but they could accept it. He liked Draco too, which were really afraid of him, but always at least tried to be polite and nice to Harry.

But today it was Saturday, a week after the school start. He woke Ron up, excited, and the others on the same time since he didn't care about showing any deference to the others in the room.  
"Ron! Ron wake up!" He shouted and when Ron didn't immediately woke up he made a Head that Always screaming appear next to Ron. He knew Ron hated those, and it got the wished effect. Ron screamed and fell out of his bed. Harry laughed uncontrollably.

"Harry!" Ron shouted angry when he stood up and glared at him. "Why did you do that? It's eight o'clock, on a _Saturday_!"  
"Come on, Ron! Dress! I'm want to show you and Hermione something! Not robes." Harry told him happily. Ron sighed and hurried to dress. He knew Harry enough to know that he wouldn't let anything stop him when he wanted something. When he was dressed in jeans and sweater, and their roommates tried to sleep again, Harry muttered some words on a strange language, the same which were on the books probably, and a yellow portal was opened in the room. Inside the foreign star sky were seen. Ron paled, but Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him into before he could do anything.

Next moment a similar portal was opened inside the Girl's dormitories. In Hermione's dorm, to be more exact. Luckily all of the girls were asleep, if they hadn't their screams should have been heard in the whole castle.

Harry stepped out of the portal with Ron behind him. He didn't seem affected at all, but Ron felt ill. Nearly as he should faint.  
"Hermione!" Harry said, this time a bit lower since he didn't want the other girls to know they was there. When she didn't respond he took a grip on her quilt, which she was quite entangled to, and dragged her of the bed. She fell down with a scream, not enough to wake the others up, through.

"Shhh." Harry said. "You don't want to wake your roommates."  
Hermione stared at him, and Ron, and then Harry again. What did they do here? _How_ did they come here? Wasn't the dorms protected by magic which forbade boys to come to the dormitories?  
"Harry Potter!" She hissed. "What are you doing here? And why does Ron seems sick?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.  
"He's just portal sick. But come on! I want to show you something! Change clothes!"  
"Not with you two here!" Portal sick? Did he say that?

Harry smacked his lips, impatient.  
"Fine." He said, and Hermione though they would leave. But instead she was surrounded by shadows, and after a few seconds she was fully dressed, in a female version of Harry's dress pants and shoes, dress shirt and yellow west. And even a bow tie. "Now you're dressed. Come on now!" Harry were impatient. He wanted to show them now! He muttered the same words again, and the portal appeared.  
"Ladies first." He said with an elegant, low bow. Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head frantically. Harry grinned and instead he pushed Ron into the portal, who fell into with a scream. After that he grabbed Hermione and they both jumped into the portal.

Just a moment later Ron and Hermione fell out from the portal and landed on the ground. Harry just stepped out with a big grin on his face. He took a deep breath, seeming to enjoy the smell of pines. Wait? Pines? Hermione thought. She stood up and looked around. They seemed to be in a forest.  
"Harry?" she asked, worried. "Where are we? How did we get here?"  
The previously mentioned rolled his eyes.  
"Duh. Through the portal, dummy. I thought you were smart? And we're in Gravity Falls, Oregon. My home town."  
Now Ron also stood up. His eyes widened.  
"Oregon? As in USA? As in another continent?"  
Harry insured that he was absolutely right, and began to walk through the forest. He didn't tell them to come with him, because of course they should, if they didn't wanted to get lost.

When they had walked for a few minutes Hermione asked where they were going. And why they were there. Harry turned around.  
"None of you have lessons today, right? So I thought it would be a perfect day to show you my home. So we're heading to the town, and the Cipher Manor."  
Ron's eyes widened. He had understood that Harry was rich, with his expensive clothes and the fact that he, without thinking about it, bought everything on the candy trolley on the Hogwarts Express, but a _manor_?!  
"Yes, Ron. A manor." Harry said, as he had read his thoughts. "No other house were elegant and big enough, so it had to be a manor. It was known as the Northwest Manor before, but the Northwests had to move out. Luckily for the daughter of the family she was friend with the Pines-twins, so she's living with them now, but her parents didn't have that luck. Those snobs, it's ridiculously funny that they, who used to be richest in Oregon, now is poor as church rats. And I don't really think the Llama cares about her parents' fate. She hates them." Harry laughed hysterically. Preston and Priscilla had to take small jobs everywhere now. On Greasy's, for example, and as cleaning staff on the manor. After the episode with the ghost at the former Northwest Manor they were very unpopular with the rich people – even if Llama were as popular as ever – and they were not having any help from them. So they had to do what they could to survive, even if Llama, probably just because they were family not because she cared, gave them money sometimes.

Harry's friends shared an uncomfortable gaze with each other. That didn't sound good. But soon they reached the town and got other things to think about. They had to admit it was a very cosy town, and the people really matched it. But something which seemed very wrong, was that there very triangles with eyes painted like everywhere. Every house had a triangle. The most of them in black, yellow or gold, but other colours too. When someone saw them, or most likely Harry, he turned white and stared. Most of the other people looked where he looked and turned white too. They looked at him with fearful eyes, watching his every move.

Harry just grinned widely. Much too widely, showing too many teeth. Suddenly he saw someone and lightened up even more. They had never seen him like this. He felt very happy, but also like they really should be worried.  
"Pine Tree!" he shouted. A young man, maybe in his twenties, with brown hair and a white blue hat, turned around and paled too, even if not so much as the others.  
"Harry." He answered and walked to them. "Shouldn't you be in school? I thought it was a boarding school. That's why Mabel hasn't delivered food this week." His voice seemed to quiver, but it was so little so Hermione thought she maybe had heard wrong. Harry smiled.  
"It is. I just wanted to show my new friends my home." He pointed at them. "This is Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione, this is Pine Tree."  
"Dipper Pines." The man corrected.

Hermione smiled and dragged Ron with her to him. She offered him her hand, which he took and shook.  
"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Hermione told him. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."  
Dipper smiled.  
"Dipper's fine. We're not formal in this town. Everyone know everyone, you know. Sooo… how did you became friends with Harry?"  
Harry tilted his head and faked a hurt face.  
"Does you really don't believe I can't get friends of my own, without Bill scaring them to it?" He snickered. It was always funny when Bill did. They always did exactly what he wanted. But it was a nice change to have someone who dared to talk back to him for a change, like Hermione always did, and Ron did sometimes.

All of them ignored Harry and Ron told him about the train trip and what's happened after that. Dipper nodded. He understood. Suddenly Harry remembered.  
"Hey, Pine Tree. Did you know that Tad is my Charms teacher?" he asked curious. Dipper nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Yes, actually it was mine idea. Bill just agreed." Dipper and Mabel and their grunkles were the only ones in town who dared to challenge Bill, and therefore Harry on the same time. And Dipper and Mabel were the only ones Bill actually listened too, sometimes. He liked them. "I wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything that could leave the town in danger. I heard that wizards can delete memories, and I think this town had enough with that when the Society of the Blind Eye were active."

"Does you mean you aren't a wizard?" Hermione asked, confused, looking into his eyes. "Why does you seem so comfortable with Harry and his crazy magic, then?"  
Dipper gave her a weak smile. He had expected that question, really.  
"Bill, the one who raised Harry, began to… visit me and Mabel, my twin sister, when we was twelve. And before that we had defeated gnomes, who wanted to merry Mabel, ghosts, living wax figures, manotaurs – a kind of minotaurs, just manlier, time traveling, clones, dinosaurs and much more. And after that, even more. Bill actually possessed my body once, after he tricked me into a deal. Take an advice, and never do a deal with neither of them. If you does, it's no return."  
Harry interrupted him, before he told them too much. Secrets were secrets, and he wanted to be able to do deals in the future, without Pine Tree destroying everything. He told them they had to go and dragged them with him before they could say anything.  
"Ask Shooting Star to come over with lunch later, Pine Tree! I don't think neither Hermione nor Ron should appreciate the food Bill gives me, even if I think it's delicious!"  
"Sure! Neither of us is going to risk the lives of your friends." Dipper replied before they were gone. Most of the people let out a sight of relieve when Harry disappeared. No one had got hurt, killed or not even humiliated! They couldn't understand how the Pines could act so… normal around the Ciphers, but were very grateful since they were the only protection they had. Without them, especially the twins, the town would have been destroyed for years ago.

"I'm going to show you my house now!" Harry explained happily. The both others were still shook by the townsfolks apparent fear for their friend. And that Harry seemed to enjoy it. It would absolutely be interesting to meet the one who raised him, this Bill Cipher which Ron still knew the name on, but couldn't place. But they were both terrified. If the child were like this, how should the adult be?

But soon they got distracted. In front of them, on a hill, a magnificent house were placed. The house were shining yellow, with black roof, and the garden seemed quite dead except some really beautiful flowers which grew there. Hermione leaned down to take one, but Harry stopped her.  
"Don't touch them. They're extremely poisonous. Without an antidote you should be dead after a few minutes of unspeakable pain."  
Hermione paled and hurried to get away from them. On each side of the garden way big triangles with an eye were formed by bushes and over the big black door the letters BC were written inside a triangle. Harry snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

The hall was wonderful. The walls had a yellow tapestry with small black eyes on, the floor was dark wood and the furniture were extremely elegant, still most of it in yellow, gold or black. Quite much seemed to be _pure gold_. They stepped in and nearly immediately a yellow triangle with one eye and top hat and bow tie materialized in front of them. Both Ron and Hermione jumped back and screamed in surprise. But Harry took a step forward, grinning widely again.  
"Bill!" He said. The triangle smiled, or at least it looked like that, it was kind of hard to tell since he hadn't a face, and one of his black arms became really long, pushing in Harry beside him.

"Hello kid. That didn't last long. Couldn't stay away for longer, huh? Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me." When he said the last sentence he pressed a finger on his side and his eye became narrow. Harry's eyes sparkled. Neither of his friend had ever seen him like this. He seemed to idolize this… triangle.

"Of course I did, Bill. How couldn't I? But I wanted to show my new friends Gravity Falls and introduce them to you."

Bill floated to them and observed them for a second. It felt like he could see right through them. Uncomfortable. Then he 'nodded'.  
"They're accepted." He said to Harry before he turned to them. "Nice to meetcha. The name's Bill Cipher, but Harry has already told you. Harry's 'guardian' and master. Immortal dream demon and all-powerful, omniscient being of pure energy." He introduced yourself. "No need to introduce yourself, I already know everything about you two, Ron, Hermione."

Suddenly Ron straightened his back and a light filled his eyes.  
"Now I remember!" he nearly shouted, looking on Bill, who seemed amused. Hermione gave Ron a strange gaze and Harry looked interested. "I knew I had heard your name somewhere! My mum read a book when I was small, and when I asked her about it, since it had a strange symbol on the cover – a triangle with an eye – I was curious. She told me it was about an ancient being, a powerful demon which seemed to know everything and helped people to reach their goals through making deals with them. But she also told me that those deals nearly always hit back on the one who made them with the demon, Bill Cipher – you – and that he was the most evil, cruellest and most intelligent being known by mankind." When he realized what he'd said he paled. He stood in the same room as the most evil and cruellest being in the world! Bill actually turned a bit pink, blinking with his big eye.  
"Oh, Red II, you're flatters me!" he lifted his hand to where his heart should've been if he was human. "Don't forget that I'm also the Master of the Mind, kid. I can see your every though." Both he and Harry laughed a totally insane laugh when Hermione and Ron looked totally terrified. Well, it wasn't a mystery why Harry was as he was any longer.

"But don't worry." Bill said. "I'm not going to harm you as long you not becomes a threat against me, Harry or our sake."  
Harry looked overwhelmed and overjoyed that Bill had said: Our sake. He grinned as an insane.

"She's also told me you're insane." Ron dared to say when he saw Harry's grin.  
"Sure I am. What's your point?" was all Bill said about that. Quietly he wondered how the mortals did think. Of course he's insane. He was holding all the secrets of the Universe, _and_ all the secrets of the future in his mind. No one could handle that without become insane. But he liked the insanity. It made everything so much easier, and the Ciphers (from different Universes) who embraced the insanity became the most powerful of them. Not like his version in the total reversed Universe. That Cipher was a weakling, and a slave under the Pines, or the Gleefuls as they were named there. It was embarrassing how that one could be a Cipher, and he didn't understand how he's even was counted as a demon. He turned to Harry, and now Hermione saw that he really was two-dimensional. He didn't have a thickness. "But why doesn't you show your friends the manor, kid? I have work to do." It sounded like a question, but Harry knew it was an order. And it was very un-intelligent not to obey Bill Cipher. It involved a lot of lights and colours, but most of all: Screaming.

He nodded and gestured to his friends to follow him. When they came in from the hall the house wasn't that nice any longer. It was still extremely expensive and the rooms were filled with pure gold, but the longer in the house they came, the more morbid it became. First it was just bones. Then it was dead animals. Then it actually were a few animals who wasn't dead, but they seemed to be in real pain. Hermione begged to Harry to heal them, kill them or whatever that stopped their pain but he shrugged.  
"They belongs to Bill. And if Bill wants them like this, I don't going to stop him. Only a total fool goes against Bill. Except the Pines, then, I guess. And I'm no fool." He added when he thought after a moment. He didn't really understand why Bill let them go on as they did, but Bill seemed to like them. Especially Pine Tree, and Shooting Star too. But, he did too.

At last they reached Harry's room. When he opened the door they expected something terrible and morbid, but was positively surprised. The room had dark wooden floor, black tapestry with golden triangles and black roof, so it was quite dark, but except that the room seemed quite normal. It was a desk – also black – filled with writing material, a big black wooden bed with yellow sheets, black book shells filled with books in different colours, most of them in a strange language but some normal, as Lord of the Rings and The Three Musketeers in French. It was a big yellow door with the word: Wardrobe written in black letters and on the walls it was a few photos. The most of them on him, some of them on him and Bill and some of them of strange creatures. And a few with him torturing these strange creatures. And one with him and a red-skinned beautiful woman. Ron asked about that.

"Oh, that's me and Satan. She's actually pretty nice, even if she has a terribly mood. And wow, you are never going to see a hotter woman. She has promised me a good place in Hell when I arrives and that Bill can visit me freely."  
Both Hermione and Ron seemed very confused. They blinked some times before they said, on the same time:  
"You've met Satan?" (Hermione) and "Satan's a girl?" (Ron). And then Hermione added: "And how can you be so sure that you're going to Hell? I didn't say you aren't, but…"

Harry smiled sheepishly. This was funny.  
"Hermione, yes I've met Satan. Didn't I tell you that right now? Ron, no, she's a woman not a girl, Hermione: Of course I'm going to Hell? Where else should I go after death? Heaven, to those boring angels and their perfect harmony? Never in my life or my death. They are all boring, preaching cowards. Hell is much more interesting. Chaos, wonderful, wonderful Chaos."

Again Hermione and Ron shared a gaze. Something was terribly wrong with that boy. He wasn't even full human any longer.

An hour later Dipper and his sister Mabel arrived with food which both Hermione and Ron ate with good appetite. Harry did to, a little bit disappointed that Bill didn't got him anything else to eat. Shooting Star's, or was it Pine Tree's?, food were very tasty, but he ate normal food all the time at Hogwarts. When he was home he would appreciate some of the raw, bloody things Bill gave him – after a spell which took away all the dangerous things in it, or something. But he knew better than complain. He didn't want to get Bill in a grumpy mood. Not that that was usual, Bill was a very happy being except when his plans went wrongs, but it was unnecessary to take any risks.

When they finished the food Harry showed them his collection of Heads that always screaming, which were quite big, around 200 heads, and took them to visit the gnomes. He loved the gnomes. They were so wonderfully horrified of him, and bowed and everything! Sure, they had some good fighting skills, but when it was a risk that they should loose they became docile on a second. Ron thought the gnomes were quite funny, and Harry made Jeff tell the story about how they tried to kidnap and merry Shooting Star, because he loved that story, Shooting Star used to tell him that one the few times she was the one who told him stories, which was more unusual now when he didn't need a babysitter any longer, and though his friend would too. Which they did. And Hermione were fascinated about the gnomes. They was a kind who only existed in Gravity Falls and therefore she hadn't heard or read about them before.

And then they left for Hogwarts.

But even if the trip to the gnomes had been nice, Ron and Hermione couldn't forget about everything they saw today.  
"H-Harry." Hermione said and Harry turned to her. "Me and Ron, we…" Harry smiled calmly.

"Because of what you saw today you don't want to be my friends anymore?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened, but she nodded. She felt worried when Harry's smile turned into a grin.  
"You, Hermione, can do whatever you want. But I warn you. If you turn against me, I won't hesitate to punish you, even if I really like you. But you, Ron. We made a deal, remember? As long I don't call you Red II you are going to be my friend. And no one breaks a deal with a Cipher. And even if I don't are a real Cipher, in this I'm nearly as hard as any of them. So, break the deal, fine. But you are going to have to take the consequences, all by yourself."

Harry's min should have been really nice, with that concerned face and the pleasant smile, if it wasn't for the cruel gaze in his green eyes.  
"It's all your choice."

 **Please, review. It would be much funnier to update if I got some reviews.**


	5. Lessons

So both Ron and Hermione continued to be Harry's "friends". Ron because he couldn't back out of the deal, and Hermione because she couldn't just leave Ron alone with Harry. Actually, when he didn't do morbid things or were generally scary or strange, he was quite nice to be with. They could hold themselves out of the way most of the time when he did something, so they could pretend he was normal. The school has now been going on in three weeks, and Harry still hadn't visited one class, regardless how much McGonagall threatened with detention and loosing house points. But last week the teachers and the headmaster had decided that the Potter-child shouldn't be able to loose House Points since he was very strange and that shouldn't affect the other students.

Harry sat in the Common Room, reading one of his demonic spell books, when Hermione approached.  
"Please Harry. Can't you go to one class? You need to have a proper education! And why are you even here if you don't go to lessons?" she begged. She had done that for a while now, and Harry began to be a bit annoyed. With a sigh he layed down his book and rolled his eyes.

"If I do one day, are you going to quit your nagging?" he asked. She smiled and her eyes sparkled.  
"I promise." She answered. Harry shrugged and stood up, following her and Ron who came downstairs, to the next class which happened to be Transformation.

Everyone stared when Harry walked in, and made him comfortable between Hermione and Ron, but no one said anything. When McGonagall came in she stopped in the door, surprised.  
"I see that Mr Potter finally choose to attend class." She found before walking to the front of the class.  
"Since you haven't been here for three full weeks, you maybe has a bit trouble with catching up. I'm sure your friends are going to help you."  
Harry smiled charmingly and waved sheepishly with his hand.  
"Oh, don't worry professor. I don't think there's going to be any problem."

McGonagall shrugged and began to instructing the class. Today they should turn stones into Moonstones, since it was the easiest kind of jewels. After a half hour of explanations and – for Harry and many more – deathly boredom McGonagall told them they could try on the set of stones in front of them.

Harry watched amused when the other students tried and tried. Hermione succeeded on the fifth try and a few others succeeded too after a while. McGonagall saw him and walked to them.

"Mr Potter? Let's see your try." She demanded. The aforementioned shrugged, whispered a word and snapped his fingers, and the whole rock pile was turned into Moonstones. McGonagall's, and everyone who saw's, eyes widened. He said another word and the most of them turned into topazes, since topazes were yellow. He made a few another before anyone could say anything.

"M-mr Potter." McGonagall stammered, totally shocked. "Where did you learn that?"  
Harry tilted his head.  
"This? It's nothing. I learned that when I was… let's see… seven? Eight? Something like that."  
Everyone in the room had their concentration pointed at them. McGonagall shook her head and told them to continuing. She had to do something she told them and left the room. The most of them tried to continue and a few continued their staring at Harry which just grinned and leaned back in his chair.

Minerva McGonagall hurried to the headmaster's office. She said "Glacial snowflakes" to the gargoyle who guarded the entrance and when she was inside she called:  
"Albus!"  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore came downstairs, looking questioning. He walked to her, and petted his phoenix Fawkes on the way.  
"What is it, Minerva?" He asked curiously. "Shouldn't you have lessons right now?"  
"That's why I'm here, Albus. Harry Potter finally arrived in my class today…" she was interrupted by a delighted chuckle from Dumbledore. "And Harry showed that he was able to powerful, wandless magic. He turned stones to topazes and diamonds with just a whisper and a snap with his fingers!"

Dumbledore stared at her, amazed. He didn't knew it was possible for an eleven-year-old to do something like that. They both began to discuss this, eagerly, and didn't see the time go.

When professor McGonagall didn't came back to the lesson the students were slightly bored after half-an-hour of trying to turn stones into jewels. They left for next lesson, Charms. He was actually curious about which kind of teacher Tad should be, because even if Tad had taught him some spells this was Charms, not the Darkest Arts, and he didn't even know that demons were able to do so called "good" magic. ( **A/N I know it now is proved that Tad Strange isn't Bill's brother but a totally normal human, but it's a little bit too late to change it, and it is still the best demon-name we have except Bill Cipher so…)**

They walked into the Charms classroom, and Tad were already there. His eyes twinkled in amusement when he saw Harry being shoved inside by Hermione. She seemed a bit confused when she saw that the wooden-desks was exchanged to desks of stone, but didn't pay it much attention.  
"I said I go, Hermione! No need to shove me!" He said, annoyed. Tad waved.  
"Good to see you finally decided to attend class, Harry." Harry grinned to him.  
"It wasn't really freely, Hermione nagged me until I agreed. But it are going to be interesting to attend a class of yours, Tad. This is quite another thing than the private lessons you had with me."  
Tad looked at him, fake serious and told him:  
"It's professor Strange in the classroom, kid."

Ron and Hermione expected some sort of protest, but he just nodded and did as Tad told him. That was quite new. But on the other side, Tad was a brother of Bill Cipher, and Harry did say that only a fool disobeyed Bill. Maybe the same thing was valid with Tad Strange.

When everyone had taken places Tad began to speak:  
"Good morning, kids. Today we're going to learn the Inciendo-charm. The fire making charm. The spell is, unsurprisingly, _Inciendo_ , and the wand-movement is just pointing at the thing you're going to set on fire." Tad snapped his fingers and on each desk a pile of rags appeared.  
"And Harry, I want you to use your wand. I already know you can create fire without it on a second. That's no challenge for you." He added before he told them to begin.

Harry seemed annoyed and sighed, but snapped his fingers and his wand appeared in his hand. He didn't usually have it with him since he didn't need to use it. He pointed it to the rags and said: " _Inciendo._ ". He didn't succeed. Hermione did it on her first try, and Ron on his third. Harry was annoyed. He was a prodigy on magic, especially Dark Arts. Why had he to do this? He didn't have any reason! When he tried some more times he became angrier and angrier. Especially since everyone in the room seemed to think it was funny; the one who could to everything without a wand couldn't do a simple spell with one.

In the end he suddenly stood up, really mad, and his hands began to burn, a hot, nearly blue fire. The hottest kind. He screamed in vexation and the fire spread. Soon the entire classroom were engulfed in flames. Harry began to laugh. An insane laughter.  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly all the flames was gone and Tad stood in front of them, furious. He glared at Harry, who seemed to cringe. He stared at the floor. Hermione could tell he was afraid. She wondered what could make this person feel fear, but didn't feel any sympathy since he'd nearly burned the whole classroom, with them into it, and _laughed_ when he did it.

"I told you to use your wand, kid!" Tad yelled. "You're lucky we're not home! If we'd been… you disobeyed me, and you are never, _never,_ allowed to do that!"  
Hermione frowned. Professor Strange seemed more upset about the fact that Harry disobeyed than that he actually nearly burned them inside and destroyed the classroom.  
Harry trembled.  
"I-I'm sorry. I lost my mood. S-sorry." He stammered. Tad glowered at him.  
"For now I'm going to send you to the headmaster to choose your punishment, but when we're home for Christmas…" he warned. Harry seemed truly afraid. It was weird to see him like this, thought the most of the students in the room, especially Ron and Hermione.

"P-please. I'm sorry. I-it won't happen a-again."  
Tad glowered coldly at him. He seemed truly terrifying.  
"No, it won't. Now, students, class dismissed. I will follow Harry home to the Headmaster. Come here, kid." He walked out from the classroom, knowing Harry would follow him. Even if he had disobeyed Harry wasn't dumb enough to try escaping punishment. He knew they would find him.

During total silence, cold from Tad and scared from Harry, they walked through the secret passage to the Headmaster's Office.  
"Professor Dumbledore, does you have time?" Tad asked Dumbledore who stood and petted his phoenix Fawkes. Harry felt a little bit weird hearing Tad showing respect for anyone else than Bill, which was more powerful than Tad, but knew this wasn't the time to think about that.  
"Of course, Tad." Dumbledore answered. "What is it?"  
"I think it should be up to you to punish Harry. He almost burned down the classroom in anger when he didn't succeed with Incendo with his wand. He's not used to wand-magic, you see. But he putted the students in danger, and worse, he disobeyed a direct order of using his wand from me."

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised that Tad thought it was worse with disobeying than life-danger. Harry wondered why.  
"Oh I see. That's absolutely not good. Harry, you have detention until Christmas, and we're going to have a meeting with your guardian." Harry seemed relieved. It wasn't worse. Well, he hadn't expected more from these cowardly wizards. It was Tad he was afraid of. "And Tad, since Harry's guardian is your brother and you were the one in charge when this happened, would you want to be on the meeting?" Harry's eyes widened. Oh no. This was bad. Bill wasn't as good as Tad to take disobeying, and that didn't say little. He took a deep breath. _Calm down_. He told himself. _It was Tad you disobeyed, and it was an accident. Bill maybe understands and is more understanding._ Tad throw a gaze at him which said _Beware_ , and Harry understood Tad was reading his thoughts. He tried to get rid of any negative thoughts about Tad.  
"Now, go back to your dorm and stay there until I send someone to get you." Dumbledore ended and send him out of the office before trying to get a meeting with Harry's guardian as soon as possible.

Next morning Harry was woken up my McGonagall.  
"Come on, Potter. The headmaster wants you to come to his office." She told him.  
"Morning to you too, professor." Harry muttered, annoyed and nervous. A conflict with Bill was never good. He had tried to avoid them his whole life. Mostly time he loved to live with Bill, but when the demon was mad, he was _mad_.

Harry got up from bed, snapped his fingers so he stood there in his usual elegant clothes and followed the professor to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore sat in front of his desk, with three chairs on the other side. He gestured to Harry to sit down and McGonagall stood on the headmaster's side and Tad sat on the third chair.

No one said anything. Soon Dumbledore were beginning to wonder if this Bill Cipher – strange, the same name as that demon – would show up at all. Harry was still worried. He knew Bill, and the fact that he didn't have much grip about time since he was unaffected by it.  
And suddenly a light flash appeared and Bill stood there, in the full brilliance of his human body. He grinned like a madman.

"Sorry I'm late, White. Had some business to take care of. Deals to make and deals to fulfil, you know how it is." He said to Dumbledore with his echoing voice. McGonagall stared at him for the nickname. Dumbledore just chuckled. Harry looked nervously at him.  
"Relax, kid. I'm not mad at you. Setting the classroom on fire… oh, I have to tell Pine Tree that one! Disobey Tad is more serious, but since it wasn't me I'm not going to do anything. If you does well the rest of the year, I maybe not are going to let him punish you when you're back home." Bill added to Harry. "Tad." He said to Tad and Tad answered with a "Bill." and a nod.

Now Dumbledore seemed a bit shocked.  
"Mr Cipher, does you mean that you aren't upset about Harry setting a classroom on fire and risk his fellow students' lives?" Dumbledore asked. Bill tilted his head and looked at him with an uncomprehendingly face.  
"Upset? Why should I be upset? Kids makes mistakes, that's how they learn. Disobeying is a thing for itself and will not be accepted, but start a fire? Come on, he just takes after me. Does it all the time when I'm mad. You don't want to see me mad." Bill grinned widely. McGonagall leaned back unconsciously, something with that grin felt really wrong.

Harry began to grin too. Now when he knew he wasn't in trouble as long he didn't disobey again he could relax. Bill saw it and ruffled his hair. Normally Harry didn't like people touch it, but he liked all body-contact with Bill. The power sparkled in every cell of his body when he was near the demon, and Harry loved to be near him just for the feeling of care.  
McGonagall looked worried when she saw the matching grins.

"Does I still have a chance to that always-screaming-head you promised me if I did well?" Harry asked hopefully. Bill winked, or at least it looked like that since only one of his eyes were visible. He sat down on the chair and stretched out on a rather cat-like way.  
"Sure kid, if you make sure not to make me disappointed again." Harry's eyes widened and he seemed hurt.  
"D-did I make you d-disappointed?" he stammered with a sad voice. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a gaze.  
"A bit, kid. I was expecting you to have better self-control and discipline than that." Bill said. He wasn't much for sparing feelings, since he didn't have many of them himself.

Harry stared at him and the two professors saw tears in his eyes. He hurried to blink them away but stared at his lap. He had never done Bill disappointed before. He couldn't believe that he'd done that. He was filled with determination. It wouldn't happen again. He looked up on Bill with determined eyes.

"I won't do it again. I will never disappoint you again." He said without doubt. Bill smiled. It could be a real smile, but neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall was sure.  
He stood up and so did Harry when Bill did a gesture with his head, symbolizing that he should. Bill gave him a hug. That was really unusual. Those one-armed hugs came now and then, but a real hug wasn't normal. Harry wrapped his arms around Bill and putted his head in Bill's chest, enjoying the smell of dreams which Bill always were surrounded by. You just needed to know what dreams smelt like and you could easily find it.  
"That's my boy." Bill said, sounding a bit proud. He had done a good job raising this human child. Which neither Mabel nor Dipper had believed. Well, he guessed the townsfolk didn't really thought so, but Harry was exactly as he wanted him to be. "I know you are going to make me proud. And when you're home I'm going to let you play with the townsfolk freely if you holds your word." He let go of Harry who didn't protest even if he really liked to be hugged by Bill.

"You does me proud, and I does let you do whatever you want to the town – within the fundamental limits, of course. Does we have a deal?" He offered Harry his hand, engulfed in blue flames. Harry grinned, looking forward to be allowed to do whatever he wanted with the townsfolk (except murder, destroying the town or make someone permanently insane), and gave Bill his hand, which were engulfed in purple flames. The fire was mixed and the deal was settled.  
"Deal."

Bill turned around to Dumbledore, which had looked at them the whole time, confused. And not much made Dumbledore confused.  
"Well, White, I should say we're finished here. Harry won't do it again, so is all that detention necessary? I should say a week. Okay? Fine. A week it is. Tad, I want you to take care of Harry now, okay? Good." Suddenly Bill giggled. He began to fade. "Apparently someone needs me. I have to go. Make sure to hold the deal, kid. And greet your friends from me! And Remember, as always! Reality is an illusion, Universe is a hologram, buy gold, byeeee!" And he disappeared in a flash. Harry grinned and Tad snickered about the professors shocked faces.  
"Well, I better go buy some more gold, then." Harry said, now back to his usual self. "Am I dismissed, professors?" Before he got an answer he began to walk out from the office. He said good bye to Tad and Dumbledore just nodded, still shocked. This was the strangest meeting he ever had. Later that night, he and Minerva should discuss this a long time and agreeing in that it's not strange Harry is like he is, if he was raised by that figure.

And Harry, he'd slept better than he'd done in a long time, his dreams hunted by all his favourite things, such as always-screaming-heads, bleeding animals, Bill, his friends and the Pines-twins juniors. He dreamed about everything he should do when he returned back home to Gravity Falls.

 **Please review. This is much funnier when I gets reviews.**


	6. Back at the Platform

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Gravity Falls.**

After this encounter Harry actually behaved better and was on every lesson and didn't do any 'morbid' things as Hermione named them. Everyone wondered what happened in that office. And Dumbledore and McGonagall wondered if Tad brainwashed the boy or something. Not that they complained. McGonagall wasn't sure if she should be able to handle more. And she thought his granddad – James Potter – and his fellow Marauders – Black, Remus Lupin and poor Peter Pettigrew – had been bad.

Hermione and Ron slowly began to trust Harry, since it had been months since he last did something, and Ron decided to invite Harry to spend the Christmas with his family. Mostly because none of them wanted him to go back to Bill. He maybe changed back to his past self.

Harry thought much about this. He wanted to go and meet Bill, and the Pines Juniors always made delicious Christmas Dinners, but it would be interesting to celebrate Christmas for real for once. Bill didn't celebrate Christmas – he was a demon after all – and even if they always were invited by Pines Juniors (Pines Seniors weren't too happy about it) to eat dinner and he got Christmas presents from them he had never celebrated for real. So after he got permission from Bill he said yes.

They took the Hogwarts Express back to London were Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother, and his sister Ginny would pick them up. When they stepped out of the train they saw it wasn't quite as many there as in the beginning of the school year, but still it was packed.

"Ron! Ron Weasley! Over here!" a female voice was heard and the trio looked over there. A big read haired woman came over to them with a red haired girl in her hand.  
She gave Ron a big hug.  
"Oh dear. How I have missed you." Then she turned to Harry and Hermione and Ron muttered an embarrassed "Mum…".

"And who has we here? It have to be Harry and Hermione. Ron has told me so much about you two in his letters. And Fred and George too."  
She gave first Hermione a hug and then Harry, who just blinked. Strange. He wasn't too used to hugs – Bill gave him one once in a while and Shooting Star then and now, heck, Pine Tree had actually given him one sometimes – but having a stranger hugging him was weird. He shouldn't lie. It felt kind of good. But he wasn't quite used to it, so he pried of her.

"Yes. Harry Potter, at your service." He said, trying to avoid any more hugs. "And this is Hermione Granger." He did a little bow, and Mrs Weasley actually giggled lowly.  
"How nice to finally meet you, dear. Ginny here has been totally up over her ears to talk with you. Say hi, Ginny."  
The little red haired girl, Ginny, smiled shyly and mumbled a hi.  
Harry grinned back. His grin hadn't changed. It was still way too big to feel comfortable for people around, and Ginny wasn't an exception. She hid a little behind her mother.

Mrs Weasley looked around.  
"Where's the rest of my boys?" She lightened up when she saw them. "Fred! George! Percy!"  
The Weasleys walked over to her. Or, Percy walked. The twins ran like the fire were loose. They both laughed hysterical.  
"Come on mum!" Fred said.  
"We have to go!" George continued.  
"Now!" they both ended.

An enraged scream came from behind and when Harry turned around he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, covered in red paint.  
"Weasleys!" he yelled, furious. "Wait until my father hears about this!"  
Ron and the twins had a hard time not to fall to the ground in laughter. Hermione seemed both amused and angry and Harry just grinned. Mrs Weasley were not happy.  
"Fred and George Weasley! How many times have I told you not to pull pranks?! You're just as bad as my brothers!"  
The twins sighed in delight.

"Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon. Would have loved to meet them." George said.  
"Thank you so much, dear mother, to say we remind you of them. We're honoured to be your reminders of your brothers, the third biggest pranksters Hogwarts ever seen!" Fred told her patting her on the arm.  
Ron looked curious.  
"Who's the second and first two?" he asked. The twins looked offended and exhanged a gaze before saying in chorus:  
"Why, the second ones is we, of course, little brother. And on the first place is the famous Marauders! No one wants to tell us who they were, but they went under the nicknames Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."

They all forgot about Draco for a second before a whimper came from where he was. In front of him a house elf stood and seemed afraid. Harry enjoyed the taste of the house elf's fear for a second before turning his attention to what the elf said.  
"Oh, Master won't be happy over young master's clothes. Master won't be happy at all."  
Draco kicked the elf.  
"I know that, you idiot. Just take my trunks and then we can go home so I can to tell father who did this. "  
"Yes, master Draco. Dobby is sorry. Dobby is sorry."

The elf took all Draco's things on his back and waited for the wizard to go. Harry grinned again followed Mrs Weasley as she went over to apologize.  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry." She said to Draco. "Here, I can take it away." She took up her wand but Draco glared at her.  
"Forget that. I don't want a _Weasley_ waving with her wand over me, blood traitor. Father has told me all about your kind."

Mrs Weasley's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that boy just said that. Harry slipped between them and grinned upon Draco, who suddenly seemed hesitant. Harry _had_ been more normal the last time, but he couldn't really forget the episode with the head-that-always-screaming.  
"Hello Draco. Going home for Christmas?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Yes. And you, Harry?"  
"Actually, I'm going to spend my Christmas with Ron and his family. Including Mrs Weasley here."

Draco's eyes widened this time. Oops. He hoped Harry hadn't been angry over this. He had the burning classroom fresh in mind and knew what this boy could do.  
"But I thought I would give you a Christmas present before we left." Harry continued. Draco swallowed. He just hoped it wasn't anything bloody. _That_ would be hard to explain to mother and father, since he doubted they would believe him if he told them it was a present from Harry Potter. Harry snapped his fingers and suddenly Draco was as new again. He hadn't any paint over him any longer.  
"I wouldn't care normally, but I would appreciate if you didn't tell Lucius anything about this. It is my first Christmas away from home, and I wouldn't like to get it destroyed by an angry Malfoy. It can be my present!" He added happily.  
Draco nodded quickly and told them good bye, before kicking the elf again so he fell over with the trunks above him and walked towards the Floo-chimneys. He shouted "Malfoy Mansion Drawing room!" and disappeared in green fire.

Harry turned back to Mrs Weasley.  
"Shall we go, then?"  
Mrs Weasley shook her head and blinked a few times, confused about what she just witnessed; both Draco Malfoy obeying someone without complaining (except his mother and father of course), and an eleven-year-old doing perfect wandless _and_ wordless magic. Then she nodded.  
"Yes. Let's go home, boys, Ginny. Bill and Charlie will soon come home and your father is back from work any minute now."  
She waved them with her and they left Platform 9 ¾ on their way to the Burrow, home of the Weasleys.

 **Hi. I know it took a long time to update, and my only excuse is that I normally uses my school computer since that computer is better than my own (I need to get a better soon...) and therefor forgot to upload the finished chapter.**

 **Now I've got a little bit of trouble. I wrote this chapter mostly because I needed another chapter which showed that the Golden Trio were friends again, or at least nearly friends, before I can go on with the story, but now I need to write a chapter about Harry celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys. And I Siriusly have no idea what's going to happen there.**

 **So I would really be happy if you could suggest some things I could let happen or something. The criterias for it to match the story:**

 **1\. Harry has celebrated Christmas before, but...  
2\. Bill doesn't celebrate it (he's a demon and much older than christianity... duh)  
3\. So the way Harry celebrated it was Dipper and Mabel giving him Christmas dinner and a few presents, which he usually didn't like since he's kind of morbid.  
4\. Therefor he has never had an at least partially normal Christmas because Bill was also on these celebrations and... well, did things Bill does.  
5\. Remember: Harry is _really_ rich, because Bill has a lot of gold, and the Weasleys are quite poor.**

 **I hope you all can help me!**

 **Oh, and I know my grammar isn't perfect, and I beg for pardon, but I'm not a native english speaker and I've never been good at grammar. So I hope you can excuse it since I isn't able to make it better and I don't know all the rules for english grammar (for God's sake, I don't know all rules for my own language either). But if you see a big mistake (not like _is_ instead of _are_ or something like that), please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

 **And it's not all too long until we'll meet Voldemort! Not next chapter, though. But it isn't that long away.**


	7. Author's Note

Really, I have no idea what to write, or what possibly could happen on the Burrow. Please, come with suggestions, or I could just ignore it and jump over it, going directly to what'll happen after the Christmas break. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to write what'll happen when Harry's staying with the Weasleys, please tell me what you think could happen because I have no idea. I thought about letting Harry freeing Sirius but what more? There has to come something out of that and he must have some reason to do. And I can't find that so I have _no ideas at all_ what possibly could happen, go wrong and go right.


	8. Christmas at the Weasleys

**Thanks everybody who gave me ideas. You're lifesavers! Before I read them I had** _ **no**_ **idea what to write at all, and now I have a lot of them – about this chapter. You are very welcome to give me more of them to the continuation, the next term.**

Harry had been at the Burrow for three days now, and today was Christmas Eve. Ron (and the twins and Percy too, but especially Ron since he knew Harry the best) was relieved that he hadn't done anything too crazy yet. Mrs Weasley was in love with the boy who was acting very charming and adored his perfect manners (say whatever you want about Bill, he had made sure that his protégé/minion knew how to make people trust him – however else would he ever make a good deal?) and Mr Weasley loved to ask Harry about muggle things, even if Harry didn't always have the best responses – if Mrs Weasley wasn't around. Like when he excitedly asked about the _exact_ function of a rubber duck. Harry stared at him for a moment before burst out laughing hysterically – and in the same time shocking everyone but Ron since he was floating in the air when he laughed.

"How are you doing that?" Percy asked before anyone else could say anything. "You're not allowed to use magic outside school."  
Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed exasperatedly. He shook his head but then grinned.  
"As I told McGonagall before the Sorting – Bill and I are using magic all the time home. Sure, Bill's old enough, but I'm pretty sure the muggles would be very worried if I suddenly stopped using magic. They would think I'm up to something which wouldn't be strange. I'm always up to something."  
He got strong reactions about using magic in front of muggles but when he didn't seem to care they stopped, realizing it wasn't their sake to take care of.

Next day Harry was woken up by an excited Ron who was running around in the room. When Ron saw that Harry was awake he smiled brightly.  
"Up, Harry! It's Christmas Day!" he yelled, forgetting all about his usual hesitation around the other boy. Harry grinned – a too wide grin, but this time Ron didn't care – and did as ordered and followed Ron out of the redhead's room. Outside there was a big Christmas tree with loads of gifts underneath in. Harry couldn't help but feel yearning for the gifts. Even if he was raised by a demon he was still a kid after all. From the other parts of the house you could hear people screaming at the twins, and Harry sighed in delight. He loved the chaos that followed them, even if it was a bit tame for his taste.

Soon everyone came running after Fred and George into the living room where the two first years sat, waiting for the others to arrive so they can open their presents. The twins grinned when they saw them and Ron couldn't help but recoil a little, but soon their attention turned to the presents instead.  
"Presents!" they screamed together and threw themselves on their knees in front of the tree, turning their puppy dog eyes towards Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley laughed and nodded.  
"Go on. Hand out the presents."

Fred and George hurried.  
"Ron. Mum. Dad. Percy. Bill. Charlie. Ron. Bill. Harry. Harry. Freddie. Georgie. Georgie. Harry. Ron." They went on, nearly threw the presents to everyone. When everyone finally got their presents they ripped them up, and so did Ron. The older family members opened them with more finesse, and Harry snapped his fingers and they unwrapped themselves. He grinned in delight when he saw his gift from Bill. Fred and George stared. Ron wasn't nearly as shocked – he had been at Harry's home after all – but he was still surprised over the expensive gift.  
"Is that… gold?" Fred asked when he saw the pocket watch that Harry held in his hand. It was a beautiful thing, pure gold with a one eyed triangle in onyx on the cover.  
"And jewels?" George added. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Of course. Bill would _never_ use fake. Fake aren't nearly as powerful as the real thing – not powerful at all, actually. But oh boy, how much magic you can store in those onyxes." He told them. Suddenly everyone realized that Harry was really rich, and Percy was suddenly very aware of how poor they actually was. Harry shrugged and opened next gift, from Tad, and everyone gasped. It was a fairy in a jar, and she was bleeding and looked exhausted and deathly afraid. Harry's grin widened and looked sadistic when he shook the jar and the fairy screamed.  
"Oh, beautiful." He sighed. He loved screams of pain and fright. Mrs Weasley stared before snatching the jar and Harry stared at her, his green eyes glowing slightly red for a moment before he took a deep breath and it disappeared.

He reached after the jar expectantly and tilted his head on the side, looking at the red-haired woman.  
"Mrs Weasley?" he said. "I think that belongs to me."  
Mrs Weasley looked worriedly at the little fairy in the jar – she had never seen a being like that since it was another specie unique for Gravity Falls – and then looking at Harry.  
"Why would someone give you a strange bleeding fairy in a jar?" she asked very confused and worried. Harry shrugged.  
"Because Tad knows I like such things?" he suggested before he snapped his fingers and suddenly Mrs Weasley let go of the jar as if it had burned her.

Harry grabbed the jar the moment before it hit the ground and threw it up in the air. A portal appeared and the jar disappeared. Now it was home in his room at Cipher Mansion. Then he opened his gifts from Pine Tree and Shooting Star. The Weasleys looked relieved when he got something normal – a book about Europe's history and cookies. Slowly the family of redheads turned back to their own gifts. They were overwhelmed when they saw their gifts from Harry. Ron had been worried it should be a goat carcass or something – Harry had more than once expressed his delight over those – but this was certainly not a dead goat. Mrs Weasley got a golden necklace with a heart with all her children's name on it, Mr Weasley got a TV that was unaffected by the magic in the household and some horror films – that was the only kind of film Harry ever looked at, they were hilarious – Bill got an extremely rare book on curses, Charlie got a translation of one of (Harry's) Bill's books about dragons – including some dragons unknown by the wizarding community, Percy got a silver watch, Fred and George got a _gigantic_ kit with pranking articles much to Mrs Weasley's dismay and Ron got a wizard chess-set in mahogany. He got a lot of thank you:s, even if he still thought it was ridiculous to say Thank you. But he wanted Mrs Weasley to like her – the matriarch of the Weasley family could be a good ally.

Harry opened his last gift; a blue present from the Weasleys. In the box he found a yellow sweater with a big black H on it. He grinned widely and laughed.  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley. Only one thing is missing." He even said thank you, something he never done before. He snapped his fingers and a triangle framed the H. "Now it's perfect."  
Mrs Weasley looked happy over his reaction and gave him a hug. Then it knocked on the door. The Weasleys exchanged looks: who could it be? Everyone was already there.

Mr Weasley walked out from the room and opened the door. They could hear his surprised voice:  
"Remus? What are you doing here?"  
Mr and Mrs Weasley knew Remus from when they were in the Order of the Phoenix together. A soft and apologizing voice came to answer.  
"Happy Christmas Arthur. I'm sorry I have to interrupt your celebration, but Professor Dumbledore told me that Harry was here over Christmas. Can I talk to you and Molly in private, please?"  
And Mr Weasley's voice came to answer:  
"Of course. Happy Christmas to you too." Then his voice became louder: "Molly? Can you come here, love?"

Mrs Weasley looked curious and left. Her children looked also curious, but only the three younger ones and Harry made a move to listen. Percy tried to stop them, only to be ignored, first when Bill told them they did stop. Harry shrugged, he had other ways of listening.  
He smirked and concentrated and fell into trance. His soul left his body sitting in cross legged on the floor, with the Weasleys looking worried. Then he flew out to the room where the parents and Remus was. Remus Lupin it was. One of his dad's best friends. This could be interesting.

The werewolf looked very apologizing and nervous and even winced when the house creaked.  
"Again, I'm very sorry I'm interrupting your Christmas Celebration." He told them. Mrs Weasley smiled kindly and shook her head.  
"It's nothing, Remus. You knows you're always welcome here. Now, what do you have on your heart?"  
Remus looked very upset and trembled a little before he gathered himself. He took a deep breath before looking extremely seriously at Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

 **I know, I'm very late. I had _no_ inspiration at all and no idea what to write. Again, thank you all who gave me ideas. I'm very grateful. Hopefully I will get up next chapter sooner.**

 **Review, please. I want to know what you thinks about this story! Help me if I have done any bigger faults with my grammar (English isn't my motherlanguage), give me ideas and tell me what you thinks. I love reviews (who doesn't?)! Also, sorry for all the () and - in this chapter. Well, well. I hope you enjoyed it. And also that you're very excited for next episode of Gravity Falls! I am!**


	9. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ -series belongs to J.K Rowling, as we all know.**

* * *

 **My name is Lokius, and I will be taking this story over from now on. As you should know, people tend to have a different writing style. Not to worry, all is well. I shall try my hardest to keep characters in character, plot in line, and so on and so forth.**  
 **English, unfortunately, was not my first language so I should apologise beforehand.**

 **Uhm...I apologise. Apologize? Apologize.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter in " _Harry Potter Cipher_ ".**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Remus Lupin._

* * *

" _Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban_."

Serious, no Sirius Black? Well, who the fuck was that? Harry closed his eyes and when they opened he was face to face with the Prank Twins, they reminded him of Wendy. Wonder what she's doing now?  
"George! Fred! Why are you so close?!"  
George smirked. "You're out of your right mind, know that?"  
Fred nodded. "Yeah, you crossed your legs and completely lost consciousness of the world in front of you."  
"It was freaky. What was that?" Ron added.

Harry gave the twins a look then turned towards Ron. "Simple, I just let go of my mortal bind and let my spirit drift away, but not too far."  
Bill clasped his hands together. "Right Harry, but what did Remus say?"  
Harry scratched his cheek. Remus John Lupin, werewolf, bitten by Fenrir Greyback. "He said Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban."

Sirius, Remus...are all these people named after asterisms and Greek mythological characters?  
"Bloody hell, mate. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ron went pale.  
"Who is Sirius Black?" Harry inquired in a dry tone as he picked the lint off his sweater.  
"He's a Dark wizard." No response. "He killed thirteen people in plain sight." That sparked interest. "Including one of his friends Peter Pettigrew."  
Harry pulled out his new pocket watch, ran a finger over it, and then returned it to its place. "What is this Azkaban?"  
"The hardest prison to escape in the wizarding world." Fred waved his hands in suspense.  
Harry nodded through lidded eyes. "Like Alcatraz."  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"Nothing." Harry quickly dismissed.

Bill decided to take over. "The guardians there are the embodiments of fear itself. They are known as Dementors. They suck happiness and happy memories away, like you'd never feel joy ever again. The Dementor's Kiss can suck the soul straight out of your body. Leaving nothing but a mindless body, a-a carcass."  
Harry nodded. "I want to meet these Dementors."  
Ron sighed. "Apparently you haven't heard what we just explained to you."  
Harry opened an eye. "I heard what I wanted to hear-."  
"Ah, if that is all Molly I should be taking my leave." Remus walked out, he turned and caught gaze with Harry.

"Harry Potter." Remus paused, his eyes still Interlocker with the familiar green ones he'd see when he looked in his past.  
"Harry Cipher." Harry corrected.  
"Cipher? Bill. Bill Cipher. Figures he'd be attracted to a scene like that."  
Harry cocked a brow. "What does that mean? How do you know him?"  
Remus simply smiled. "I'll give you answers...next year."  
Harry broke out into a superhumanly grin that showed way too many teeth. "Make it a deal?" His hand was engulfed in blue flames that flickered suspiciously in his eyes.

Remus' hand slowly met Harry's hand. "If you break the deal as soon as I give you the information you asked for?"  
Harry gave his hand a firm shake, and the flames extinguished. "'Till next time, Moony."  
Something which looked like pain flickered past in the werewolf's green eyes before Remus waved at everyone.  
"'Till next time...Cipher."

* * *

 **Well, everyone, say hi to the new author of this fic, Lokius. I'm so so sorry you was forced to wait such a long time for this fic to continue, and I've tried to write, I promise, but I haven't managed. I wrote about half an A4 before my ideas run out. But now Lokius has decided to adopt this fic, and I can tell you that this long, I've got a good feeling about this. :) I'm sure this will be great.**

 **Again, I apologize so much that you've had to wait so long, but now _Harry Potter Cipher_ is finally back in action again.**

 **And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **My best wishes,  
House of the Badger.**

 **Ps! Wow. My English was really terrible when I wrote this. I'm amazed so many people bothered to read it. I'm greatly annoyed with it, now when I'm re-reading it, and it's my own fic. You really have got patience like saints, all of you.**


	10. A Bit of Refresh and Catch Up

**Lokius yet again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have been listening to your suggestions! Keep them coming. Please, it helps me more than you know.**

 **Sorry I was gone so long. My older cousin had a high school reunion and they had food. Plus my grandmother was there and I love her so I decided to stay with her for a while**.

* * *

 _Chapter 10: A Bit of Refresh and Catch Up_.

* * *

Christmas was fairly... enjoyable with the Weasleys. Especially after the arrival of the werewolf. Though what Lupin said still stuck with him, like a pestering little thought that arose during the most unpredictable of times.

After Christmas break, the school was thrown into chaos in preparation for testing. Not that Harry was nervous, but he actually found this world interesting and would like to see next year.

Hermione entered the dining hall carrying a big book. She sat down and grabbed a bowl of fruit oatmeal.  
"Morning Hermione, what are you reading?" Ron, after swallowing down a plate of bacon and eggs, asked.  
"A book on Ancient Runes."

Suddenly Harry appeared through a portal. "Morning Herman, Ronnie."  
"Where were you, mate?" Ron said as he was grabbing seconds.  
"Minding my business." Harry dismissed.

"Harry." Hermione scolded. "Please tell us."  
"No."  
"Harry!" She pleaded.  
"Fine...I visited Azkaban." Harry grinned sheepishly.  
"What?!" Hermione squeaked.  
"Are you looney, Harry?" Ron nearly yelled.  
"I am, but that is not the point, I simply wanted to explore your world."  
"Well, that's well and fine, Harry, but what about your studies?"

"Ah," Harry was actually caught off guard, a rare experience. "Tutor me." He demanded.  
"Me too!" Ron seemed to ask rather than demand.  
"Harry! You hardly attended classes!" Hermione seemed surprised he'd ask that.  
"Hm. Okay." Harry suddenly pointed to a wall and when they turned, he was gone.

* * *

 **Hello! House of the Badger here for a little comment.  
Example: Don't forget to review! Makes it so much more fun for Lokius to keep writing this, I'm sure. Also, I want to know if you enjoy this as much as I do.  
Except that... don't forget to eat a lot of ice cream now during summer (or whatever season it is where you live, you shall eat ice cream all seasons)!  
Well, I've got nothing more to say.**

 **Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I sure did.**


	11. Dementors and Austin

_Chapter 11: Dementors and Austin_.

 **The Middle of First Year.**

* * *

Quirrell.

Harry hadn't even given that name a thought. He was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. A cowardly man, at least that's what he seemed. Harry saw through his charade. Even if he wasn't exactly in class, he sensed dark magic around that man.

He wanted to know more. Who could blame him?

He had a mental list. One of the rats he would expose in this school.

1\. Remus Lupin. What did he know about his Master? Also, what made him a werewolf?

2\. Sirius Black. Anyone who wanted to kill him was a threat.

3\. Professor Quirrell. This reason WD just explained.

So with a smirk Harry set off to learn about the easiest ones to learn. Sirius and Remus.  
"Meet Herbert." Harry exclaimed.  
"H-hi Herbert." Ron and Hermione said slowly in unison.

"So, this fella is smart enough just to get me to pass." Harry gestured to the clone of himself standing right next to him. Both seemed sickeningly exact. From the unruly hair to the yellow suit that clashed horribly with his eyes.  
"So, Herbert was studying with me?" Hermione looked amazed. She didn't like his satanic powers, but it allured her all the more.  
"Wait, if that's so then where have you been?" Ron asked. He had Scabbers cupped in his hand.  
"Gaining information." Harry dismissed. "It's my business. So stay out of it." His eyes sparked.  
Hermione stumbled back. "A-alright."

Harry turned from her to Ron. "When'd you get that?"  
Ron held the rat up. "His name's Scabbers. He's a hand-me-down. Poor bloke." Ron said sadly as he cradled the sad thing.  
Harry stared into the rat's eyes for a moment before it turned. That wasn't a rat, whatever it was its eyes seemed to turn a bit more human when it looked at Harry. Plus, it was missing a toe. Probably important to know.

4\. Scabbers. One more to the list.

Harry left Herbert with the duo. He comfortably walked down the busy hallways. It was evening time, children running to the Great Hall, the grounds by Hagrid's home, the Owlery, and Astronomy class.

"Going somewhere, Mister Potter."  
Harry turned. "Snape."  
The kids in the corridor stopped.  
"Professor Snape, or _sir_."." Snape spat.  
"There's no need to call me Sir, Professor." Harry grinned.

A few students failed in containing their snickers, but Snape didn't seem to notice. "Harry Potter, arrogant little boy. Detention, and fifty points from Gryffindor." He was enraged, yet still managed to keep his cool.  
Impressive, Harry thought. He gave the Professor one last cheeky smile before walking off. He turned down a dark hallway and walked into a freshly opened portal.

* * *

The wind whipped at his face, stirring his already messy hair. He covered his attire in a black cloak and walked through an opening. The place stank of sea water, death and despair. He liked it.

Thousands of lifeless, living bodies, didn't stir as they slowly plummeted further into insanity. Harry could feel the happiness slowly leaving him, too, but he walked further in. His left, now gloved fingers slowly raking across the rusted bars.

The Dementors seemed to keep their distance. Like they respected the young child. He turned quickly to one next to him, it immediately backed away. Each of them, circling above him. Their wispy being, each bit of dark silk brushing ever so slightly. This place was pretty great. Unlike Bill, he liked chaos, but it was something in silent suffering that got Harry.

He stopped in front of a cell. The one right next to the infamous Sirius Black, who escaped around Christmas time, so it was currently empty. He got a Dementor to open the cage.

The freed man tried to run, but was instantly caught by the throat. Harry stared down his new prize, raised just few inches off the air with his left hand.

"What do you know about Sirius Black?"  
"As much as the next man." The man said with a raspy, unused voice.  
The smile wiped clean from Harry's face. He raised his right hand and struck the man. The echo loud enough to stir even the most broken prisoners.  
"Wrong answer."

The man never raised his head or his gaze. "There's a person. Adrian Richardson, a witness during the day of Sirius' rampage."  
Harry still didn't smile. Funny, he always wanted to be like Bill. Bill in this situation would be his normal, high strung, annoying self. With a smile plastered upon his face.  
"Where is he?"

"St. Mungo's." Came the man's short reply.  
He tapped his chin. "Fabulous!" Harry's smile returned. "Three birds with one stone."  
"What?" The man asked.

"One. I made a deal with the Longbottom boy, to take him to his parents. Two. Information. Three. You are my new slave."

"Whatever." The man droned, he looked dirty and malnourished.  
"Name? I don't like the word slave, it isn't too cheery."  
"Austin Richardson." The man, Austin, sighed.  
"Fucking hell, Adrian is your brother. Isn't he?"  
"Older brother, yes."

"Well," Harry snapped his fingers and the man was instantly cleaned up. His long hair was tied back into a black ponytail. His face was shaved clean. His brown eyes sparkled once more. He was put into a black suit with a dark yellow shirt. Finally his wand appeared in his pocket.  
"You weren't in here long."

Austin, who returned to colour, smiled.  
"I won't force you to become my servant." Harry took out his pocket watch. Sixteen minutes past eight.  
"I accept." Austin firmly nodded.

"So what did you do?" Harry asked.  
Austin rolled up his shirt. "I was a Death Eater. Lame name, I know."

Harry placed a hand engulfed in blue flames over the mark. When he pulled back it was gone.  
"Let's go get Longbottom."

* * *

 **Ohhhh... The intrigue is thickening.  
Don't forget to give the author your thoughts about the chapter! With which I mean: Review!  
With that... have a nice day!  
/Badger**


	12. Austin & Adrian, Neville Longbottom

Chapter 12: Austin & Adrian/Neville Longbottom.

* * *

What people didn't know is that Neville could've been in Harry's place. What Harry knew was just that. Again, he's thankful it was him and not Neville. Or he wouldn't have met Bill.  
How could he gave known?! You ask. Think about it. His master travels the multiverse. He must've been to a dimension of a similar world and told Harry. Not all, but a bit.

"Longbottom!" Harry hissed.  
The boy awoke from his slumber to meet a dangerous looking young boy and his equally dangerous looking sidekick, servant?  
"It's Neville!" Neville whisper-screamed.  
"Well, Neville. Wake the fuck up."  
"Language. Fine, I'm awake. Where are we going? Don't tell me it's St. Mungo's." Neville groaned.  
"Alright. I won't." Harry opened a portal. Austin bridal-style carried Neville though the portal.

Once they were in, Harry inhaled deeply. "It's such a peaceful night. Let's walk." Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.  
Neville, still in his night robes, bounded into the night with the suave looking duo.  
"Austin. Tell me your life story." Harry commanded.

"As you wish, I am a pureblooded wizard, of the Ravenclaw house. Same as my brother. Our childhood wasn't really interesting, until Voldemort's forces came along. It's all too blurry to tell, but my brother nudged me in my back. 'Take the damned offer!' He hissed. Not like I had a choice."

"I said yes, but my brother refused. He wasn't killed, a mystery that still baffles me today he was tortured into insanity. Around the same time this couple named Frank and Alice...Longbottom..." Austin turned towards Neville, the child kept his gaze low. "...were being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"When Voldemort fell Lucius Malfoy escaped. My brother and I weren't so lucky."  
Harry smiled jovially, "well, not to worry. He won't be a problem long."

* * *

Neville didn't remember when they got to St. Mungo's, or when he walked into his parent's room and sat across his sleeping mother.  
"Is your brother okay?" Neville never took his gaze away, but still asked the man.  
"Harry's taking to him. Weird kid." Austin snickered. "Made me his new slave, and he's strong as hell."  
"Yeah." Neville droned.  
"You okay?"  
"Somewhat."  
"You sure?" Austin nudged the child.

Neville kept his eyes on his mother sleeping. After a few long minutes of silence Austin made to stand.

"I'm going to bloody kill her."  
Austin paused. "Huh?" He turned towards the boy to see his eyes practically vibrating in anger.  
"Even if it means making drastic decisions. How did you become his slave again?"

* * *

 **Hello~! It's been a while hasn't it? I almost broke my leg by tripping down some stairs...concrete stairs. I'm surprised I'm still alive. This chapter ended in three cliff hangers.**

 **Why did Neville ask Austin how he became Harry's new slave?!**

 **What did insane Adrian say to Harry?!**

 **And why did Austin not go into the room with Harry?!**

 **All this and more will be answered. Next chapter.**

 **I appreciate you and the readers!**

* * *

 **Come on, people, give your author some reviews! He'll appreciate it a lot!  
/Badger**


End file.
